Talk:Nitrome
Missing something Now just why is there no Website link to Nitrome.com????? HiddenVale (talk) 02:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Bottom box of the infobox has a link to the site. -- 03:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you trying to suggest that we have a link to Nitrome.com on our Main Page? Perhaps we can consider that for our nav bar. 15:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Most important article on Nitrome Wiki? This page needs some work! =) SQhi•(talk)Ruby 17:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say this page is the most important article. In fact, I don't think a most important article exists. Anyway... have any suggestions for what can be added? -- 18:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Jack Nitrome said in a blog posts that Jack is programing the accounts. Who is this Jack? Was he even added? 13:25, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :All we know is that Jack is programming the accounts. That's all we know. He wasn't added yet, but I'll add him now. -- 13:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Is this implying Nitrome was ignored by Nintendo? Whilst searching for a regular new posting on Gamasutra that indirectly mentioned Flightless, I stumbled across this comment by Aaron Steed, mentioning how some company he worked for was constantly ignored by Nintendo when they submitted a form to be a licensed developer WiiWare. Considering how Aaron Steed has not been hired by anyone else since he began making Flash games (LinkedIn account), would it be safe to assume this "developer" is Nitrome? -- 22:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :He doesn't explicitly say so, which could imply that he doesn't want people to know that it's specifically Nitrome he's talking about. It's better not to spread rumours since his LinkedIn profile may be hiding some information, so play it safe and don't assume. 22:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC ::Yeah, unless he specifically mentions the circumstances under which it happened, it's best not to add it to an article. Also, even if he did post that Nitrome did it, how would we incorporate it into an article? We could add probably one sentence of content without going into speculation. 23:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well basicly, talking about it here is the same as spreading it, there are alot of users on this wiki some which don't have accounts and they could just stumble across this, and talk about it on the nitrome site. ::Klemen702 (talk) 16:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Citations There was an interview where Nitrome mentioned advertisers weren't paying as much. There was also an interview where Nitrome said they started doing stuff other than flash because of less revenue. Does anyone know what interviews mentioned these? Even if you remember something else from the interview (date, something else mentioned, what the site's skin looked like, etc.) I could perhaps find it. I need this citation for the reason Nitrome started making other stuff, and partly for the revenue section I'm writing. -- 22:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Splitting browser games into its own article The section for "browser games" is almost as long as the history section. Although Nitrome has done a lot for browser games and there is a lot to talk about, I think it would do better as an independent article on a category, considering how the paragraphs could be expanded further and perhaps the paragraphs fleshed out more or tables used, considering how (with the exception of the history section) sections are primarily summary. -- 00:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :If no one objects I'm just going to move it when I have time. -- 00:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC)